


family

by sin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin/pseuds/sin





	family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ionaonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionaonie/gifts).



Derek woke quickly, startled into awareness with the knowledge that someone else was in the room before his eyes finished focusing.

He looked around, tensing, before the familiar scent and whispered, "Hey, it's just me," made him unwind enough to take a deep breath. He didn't speak, just looked at Laura and raised his eyebrows.

There was no point in trying to go for any kind of dignity, not now, not when Derek could feel his shirt sticking to his chest where Stiles was drooling against him. He didn't want to think about the rest of the picture they must make, tangled on the couch like they were.

"Aw, so cute." Derek could hear the laughter in Laura's quiet voice and he cursed the fact that she could read him so well. "You two are adorable."

"Shut up." Derek kept his own voice low, almost a growl, but Stiles shifted restlessly regardless.

"Go back to sleep, baby brother." Laura pressed an kiss against his forehead and brushed her fingers over Stiles' hair, a soft look on her face. "Everything's fine."

Derek wanted to make sure, too much responsibility had been laid on Laura's shoulders too young and for too long, but Stiles shifting and patting at his face, accompanied by a slurred, "Good boy," distracted him.

Laura's laughter made him pull a face at her, but Derek could see some of the shadows retreat in her eyes, so it could wait.


End file.
